Kevin Styles
Kevin Styles '(born February 10th, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently working for the Classic Wrestling Federation. Styles is also a member of the stable Da Xtreme Dynasty with fellow original members James Baker, J.T. Banks as well as with their manager Danielle Lopez. Styles is well known for being one of the most accomplished tag team wrestlers within the 2000 decade and he's also been apart of 2 of the greatest tag teams within that decade as he was apart of The Styles Brothers with his brother Frankie & he was also a part of Da Xtreme Dynasty/The MidEast Driveby Connection with J.T. Banks. Styles has competed for federations such as Hardcore Professional Championship Wrestling, Demolition Wrestling Federation, Elite Class Championship Wrestling and Xtreme Wrestling Federation throughout his illustrious wrestling career. Hardcore Professional Championship Wrestling (2001 - 2002) At the young age of 16 years old, Kevin Styles decided to enter the world of professional wrestling. With his brother Frankie also wanting to enter it as well, they both decided to enter the world of professional wrestling by signing on with Hardcore Professional Championship Wrestling & they together decided to be a tag team. The team then debuted in HPCW as a heel tag team. HPCW was a bit rough at first for the Styles Brothers as they were having trouble catching on in the world of wrestling. At HPCW pay per view Bloody Carnage, the Styles Brothers got their first opportunity at the HPCW World Tag Team Championship and they made the most of it by winning a tag team turmoil match. Unfortunately they lost the titles the next night as they were defeated by The Middle Eastern Wrecking Crew with this match having the Styles Brothers officially turn face after their loss to The Middle Eastern Wrecking Crew. The two teams then traded the tag team titles a few more times until the Styles Brothers retained the titles for good. Unfortunately HPCW closed in February of 2002 and the Styles Brothers had no choice, but to vacate the titles following the promotions closing. Demolition Wrestling Federation (2001 - 2003) Just months before HPCW closed it's doors, the Styles Brothers signed a deal to appear with Demolition Wrestling Federation while they were the HPCW World Tag Team Champions. In their first tag team match for HPCW, the Styles Brothers debuted as a face tag team and then defeated both Matt and Sean Jamison to become the new DWF World Tag Team Champions and in the process making the Styles Brothers the holders of 2 World Tag Team Championships for 2 different promotions. This started a rivalry with the 2 tag teams as they traded the tag team championship belts with each other on 3 separate occasions. the Styles Brothers then put away the Jamison's for good to win their fourth and final DWF World Tag Team Championships. the Styles Brothers then lost the DWF World Tag Team Championships to The Criminals on the final DWF show before the promotion shut it's doors. Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2002 - 2006) Life as a Singles Wrestler Styles was one of the many up and coming wrestlers to sign with Jack Conway's Elite Class Championship Wrestling. Styles debuted in ECCW as a face and as a singles wrestler for the first time in his career. On the second episode of WarZone, Styles won his first singles championship as he defeated J.T. Banks for the ECCW Hardcore Championship. However that reign didn't even last an entire show as he lost the championship to Phillip Mustang later on in the show. Styles was then. placed in the ECCW Television Championship Tournament. Styles won his second singles championship as he defeated Mustang to become the ECCW Television Champion. Styles then was placed in a rivalry with Mustang and Banks for the championship. Styles then lost the ECCW Television Championship to Banks at Locked Up. Styles then attempted to win the belt back at a couple of more pay per view events, but lost each match. After his loss to Banks at Redemption, Styles' singles career started to stall quite a bit as he was hardly ever featured on television and pay per view events. Heel Turn, the Formation of Da Xtreme Dynasty with James Baker and J.T. Banks and Dominating the ECCW Tag Team Division After months of inactivity. At Bloody Glory, Styles turned into a heel as he and his former rival J.T. Banks helped James Baker defeat Phillip Mustang to begin his third ECCW World Heavyweight Championship reign. The next night on WarZone, Baker then explained how he wanted to help lead a group of men who are willing to do whatever it takes to win and he said that he chose J.T. Banks and Kevin Styles to be his dynasty and from there Da Xtreme Dynasty was officially born. Both Styles and Banks then continued to help Baker retain his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship for several months against Mustang. At Night of Champions 2003, both Styles and Banks defeated Kevin & Efran Ortiz to begin the longest ECCW World Tag Team Championship reign in the company's history history. Also at the Pay-Per-View, both Styles and Banks then helped Baker successfully defended his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship as he defeated Alex Brand to retain the title. Styles and Banks then started their dominance over the tag team division as they turned back every possible tag team that they defended their championships against while still helping James Baker win his matches. Months later Baker and Da Xtreme Dynasty then resumes their rivalry with Phillip Mustang with Mustang and Baker both gaining the upper hand over each other. Meanwhile, both Styles and Banks were constantly fending off every tag team that was thrown in front of them as they defeated a lot of different tag teams to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship. At Night of Champions 2004, Styles and Banks defeated Kilo Perez and Jamaican Sensation to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship, while Baker defeated Phillip Mustang to win the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship and also ending the Baker vs Mustang feud once and for all. After the Baker vs Mustang feud came to an end, Da Xtreme Dynasty then set their focus on trying to gain the other championships in ECCW. Baker then defeated both Juan Martinez and Mario Johnson to gain both the ECCW Television Championship and the ECCW Hardcore Championship. The following week on WarZone, Baker then held a ceremony in the ring and he gave Styles the ECCW Hardcore Championship while he gave Banks the ECCW Television Championship as an act of kindness. On the January 17th, 2005 edition of WarZone, Da Xtreme Dynasty were involved in a screwjob like match as they paid a referee to help Baker defeat Sean Jamison to begin his 7th reign as the ECCW World Heavyweight Champion. However those efforts were short lived as Baker lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship back to Jamison at Redemption. The Breakup of Da Xtreme Dynasty, the Formation of The MidEast Driveby Connection and Feuding with The Driveby Express The next night on WarZone, Baker called both Banks and Styles to the ring. Baker stated that he wanted to start off fresh and help Da Xtreme Dynasty to get back to the top. However it was all revealed to be a setup as Baker then attacked Banks and Styles and laid them out to officially end Da Xtreme Dynasty. Later that night both Styles and Banks were attacked again by Baker and Phillip Mustang which officially turned Styles back to being a face and it also turned his tag team partner J.T. Banks into a face as well. Both Styles and Banks then remained as a tag team and renamed themselves The MidEast Driveby Connection and they then stated their desire to get revenge on James Baker and Phillip Mustang who by this point had reformed The Driveby Express. Both teams then traded the ECCW World Tag Team Championships with each other over the next year and their rivalry also became very heated as Baker employed several psychological and dirty tactics to gain the advantage over The MidEast Driveby Connection. At Bloodymania 2005, Styles lost the ECCW Hardcore Championship to Carlos Ortiz following interference from The Driveby Express. At Sacrifice 2005, Styles then defeated The Japanese Kid to win the ECCW Light Heavyweight Championship. However 8 days later, he lost the championship back to The Japanese Kid. From there he was involved in many different feuds with his tag team with J.T. Banks being quietly phased out. At the final ECCW show, both Styles and Banks competed in a 3 way tag team match against The Driveby Express & the returning team of Ron Bridges and The Afro Kid, unfortunately for Styles and Banks, they lost the match when Baker pinned Bridges to win the match for The Driveby Express. Professional Hardcore Federation (2007) After taking a year off after ECCW's closing. Styles signed on with the newly formed promotion Professional Hardcore Federation. Styles started his PHF run as a face and on a good note as he defeated fellow ECCW alumnus Terry Jones with the Cleveland Hangtime. Styles then faced off against Gilbert Powers which he also defeated with the Cleveland Hangtime. PHF then closed it's doors following Styles' victory over Powers. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) Styles then signed on with Xtreme Wrestling Federation. He made his debut as a face and he won a battle royal to become the XWF Xtreme Champion. A week later however, Styles lost his XWF Xtreme Championship to fellow DWF and ECCW alumnus Sean Jamison. About 2 weeks later, Styles was booked to find a partner of his choosing to face Jonathan Bones and Master Crane for the XWF World Tag Team Championships. Styles then reunited with his older brother Frankie to reunite the Styles Brothers after 4 years of inactivity and together they defeated Bones and Crane for the XWF World Tag Team Championships. The reign lasted for 2 months as they were defeated by fellow ECCW alumnus' Terry Jones and Triple X. A month later, Styles defeated fellow DWF and ECCW alumnus Sean Jamison to win his first world championship as he became the XWF World Heavyweight Champion. From then Styles developed a rather dark personality as he started to wear face paint and take heavier risks on his body, but also remained loyal to his brother Frankie & he also remained loyal to the fans. 8 months later, Styles ran into some legal problems and the XWF Board of Directors quickly stripped Styles of the XWF World Heavyweight Championship and terminated his contract with the company after he was stripped of the championship. The Indefinite Suspension from Professional Wrestling & Prison Sentence (2008 - 2009) On April 20th (4/20: National Marijuana day), 2008. Kevin Styles was in downtown Las Vegas, Nevada 5 days before he was scheduled to defend the XWF World Heavyweight Championship against Terry Jones in that same location for XWF's biggest pay per view of the year entitled No Risks, No Rewards. Styles was downtown in Las Vegas, Nevada driving his Cadillac Escalade with 8 Female Escorts all in the vehicle with him. About 45 minutes later, a Las Vegas Police Officer stopped Styles due to Styles running a red light. Styles then was handed a ticket and nothing came about the escorts at that time. 2 days later and with 3 days before his scheduled XWF World Heavyweight Championship match against Terry Jones, reports surface all across the internet and many news stations in Las Vegas saying that Kevin Styles sexually raped and abused 6 of the Female Escorts that were with him on April 20th. Just as this came to light, the XWF Board of Directors not only stripped Styles of the belt and terminated his contract, but they were also forced to make changes to the already advertised XWF World Heavyweight Championship match at No Risks, No Rewards. About 2 weeks later, Styles went to court and had his wrestling license suspended indefinitely. Styles was also found guilty of assault charges and rape charges and was sentenced to a whole year behind bars. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) The Reunion of Da Xtreme Dynasty, Feuding with The Richards Legion & Forming The Doubtful Alliance With his suspension finally being lifted by the wrestling community and having been released from prison, but still having to report to his parole officer for parole hearings and with James Baker now being a face and with him feuding with The Horsemen, Baker then received a phone call from Kevin Styles saying that both he and J.T. Banks have signed a contract with the CWF to become a tag team and to also reunite Da Xtreme Dynasty for the first time in 4 years. Baker has stated that his wife Danielle Lopez will be the manager/valet of both Styles and Banks while he will occasionally come to ringside to support them. Da Xtreme Dynasty will be a face stable once they debut for the CWF. On the October 24th edition of Showdown, both Styles and Banks made their CWF debut as they faced off against High Concept (Darryl Devine and Jacob Jett) and The Double Dragons (Jeffrey Bogard and Johnny Lee) in a triple threat tornado tag team match up for an opportunity at the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Halloween Extreme, Styles and Banks unfortunately lost the match up as Darryl Devine eliminated Banks via the Devine Intervention onto the steel chair. In various promos of their own and some of James Baker's promos, Da Xtreme Dynasty has taken jabs at The Richards Legion calling them "the Inbreaded Legion", "the Cock Sucking Legion", jackasses and "the Imbreaded Cock Sucking Legion" among other distasteful names. Both Styles and Banks have stated that they'll be glad to take on The Richards Legion and they'll do it anytime and anywhere. The feud with The Richards Legion however never really got started due to Terry Richards turning into a face. As a result of Terry's face turn, The Richards Legion also turned face as well. On the November 21st edition of Showdown, both Styles and Banks faced the tag team Molten Lava to determine the number one contender for the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Battle to Survive and defeated them with The MidEast Driveby. At Battle to Survive, both Styles and Banks faced Degradation for the CWF World Tag Team Championship, but unfortunately came up short of the victory. On the January 2nd edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks will face off against The Richards Legion and The O'Reilly Brothers for a shot at the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Last Man Standing against Degradation. Personal Life Styles was born in Cleveland, Ohio to his parents Keith and Amy Styles and he is the younger brother of Frankie. Their mother died of brain cancer in 1988 when Kevin was only 3 years old. Kevin had gotten heavy interest in motocross at the age of 10 and had also gotten his first bike, a YZR500 at the age of 11. Styles had his first motocross race at the age of 15. Styles was also an athlete in high school as he played baseball, football, ran track during his time in high school and also had a brief stint in amateur wrestling all throughout his freshman year in high school. Styles then dropped out of high school at the age of 16 so he can become a professional wrestler. Styles was in a relationship with fellow ECCW alumnus Ashley Rose throughout 2005. The two broke up in mid- 2006 after a year and a half of being a couple. Styles is currently in a relationship with a woman named Brandy who has been a friend of his since he was 5 years old. In addition with being in a relationship with Brandy, Styles is also a born again christian after he got released from prison. Styles is also an avid fan of the Cleveland Browns (NFL), the Cleveland Cavaliers (NBA) and the Cleveland Indians (MLB). Controversies Despite having a rather successful career and a large fan following throughout his career, Styles has ran into legal trouble on countless times in his career. The legal controversies involving Styles are listed below. Legal problems *April 21st, 2001: Styles was involved in an incident where a party was stopped due to police officers having to come to the party due to a "loud disturbance." Styles was not detained, but the hosts of the party were arrested for providing alcohol to minors. *January 23rd, 2003: Styles was arrested by Baltimore police officers following a fight in a back alley with a man over a parking space. Styles was released on a $500 bail. Styles then received probation in court a few weeks later. *March 14th. 2004: Styles was arrested for suspicion of Domestic Violence. His girlfriend at that time reported that following a domestic dispute that was alleged that Styles had physically abused her. Charges were dropped on June 15th, 2004 after his girlfriend admitted that it was all a plan to gain some money from him. Styles then broke up with his girlfriend after the charges were dropped. *December 12th, 2004: On the morning of December 12th, 2004, Styles was arrested for disorderly conduct after allegedly being involved in a fight with his cousin Haley Styles. Styles was released from jail the next day on a $300 bond. Charges of the incident were also dropped *June 23rd, 2006: After a year and a half of being clean, Styles was arrested by Cleveland police for driving under the influence of alcohol. A trial was scheduled for September 23rd, but Styles instead agreed to a plea bargain 3 days before the trial. He was sentenced to 10 months probation and 24 hours of community service. *January 14th, 2007: Styles was ticketed for an illegal lane change, then found to be without his license and proof of insurance The case was eventually dropped as part of a plea bargain for the June 23rd, 2006 driving incident involving alcohol. *June 26th, 2007: Styles was arrested in downtown Cleveland, Ohio for multiple gun charges including concealment and aggravated assault with a firearm. He was reported to have been wearing a Braylon Edwards #17 Cleveland Browns jersey at the time of his arrest. Styles pleaded guilty and avoided jail time in both cases. *November 27th, 2007: Cleveland media reported that Styles was being investigated by San Diego, California police in connection with a sex crime which allegedly occurred in a San Diego hotel room in the early morning of September 14th, 2007. No charges have yet been filed and on December 21st, 2007. San Diego police reported that there is no proof anything happened and that the alleged victim might have concocted the story and may face charges for filing a false police report. *March 17th, 2008: Styles was alleged to have punched and beaten a man named Scott Myers, 19 and had thrown a liquor bottle through the window of his car. Styles has stated that he thought it was a case of mistaken identity and he also thought that it was someone else that had owed him an amount of money that was owed to him. This incident was one of the reasons why he was sentenced to prison on May 4th, 2008. *April 20th, 2008: On April 20th (4/20: National Marijuana day), 2008. Styles was in downtown Las Vegas, Nevada 5 days before he was scheduled to defend the XWF World Heavyweight Championship against Terry Jones in that same location for XWF's biggest pay per view of the year entitled No Risks, No Rewards. Styles was downtown in Las Vegas, Nevada driving his Cadillac Escalade with 8 Female Escorts all in the vehicle with him. About 45 minutes later, a Las Vegas Police Officer stopped Styles due to Styles running a red light. Styles then was handed a ticket and nothing came about the escorts at that time. 2 days later and with 3 days before his scheduled XWF World Heavyweight Championship match against Terry Jones, reports surface all across the internet and many news stations in Las Vegas saying that Kevin Styles sexually raped and abused 6 of the Female Escorts that were with him on April 20th. Just as this came to light, the XWF Board of Directors not only stripped Styles of the belt and terminated his contract, but they were also forced to make changes to the already advertised XWF World Heavyweight Championship match at No Risks, No Rewards. About 2 weeks later on May 4th, 2008, Styles went to court and had his wrestling license suspended indefinitely. Styles was also found guilty of 2 separate assault charges and rape charges and was sentenced to a whole year behind bars. Championships and Accomplishments 3X HPCW World Tag Team Champion (w/Frankie Styles) (final champions) 4X DWF World Tag Team Champion (w/Frankie Styles) (final champions) 1X ECCW Television Champion 1X ECCW Light Heavyweight Champion 2X ECCW Hardcore Champion 2x ECCW World Tag Team Champion (w/J.T. Banks) 1X XWF Xtreme Champion 1X XWF World Tag Team Champion (w/Frankie Styles) 1X XWF Television Champion 1X XWF World Heavyweight Champion (was stripped of the title due to his legal problems) Previous Tag Teams/Stables The Styles Brothers (w/Frankie Styles) (HPCW, DWF and XWF) Da Xtreme Dynasty (w/James Baker and J.T. Banks) (ECCW) The MidEast Driveby Connection (w/J.T. Banks) (ECCW, after split with James Baker) Da Xtreme Dynasty (w/James Baker, J.T. Banks, Enrique Lopez, Phillip Mustang and Danielle Lopez) (CWF) Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'The Midwest Kick '(Dragon Whip) *'Cleveland Hangtime '(450 Splash) (sometimes from the Springboard position) *Styles Attack (Springboard Diving Headbutt) *The Styles Buster (Full Nelson Facebuster) *Stylish Execution (Double knee facebreaker) (performed as a normal move now) Signature Moves *Hurricanrana *Springboard Facebuster *Corkscrew Moonsault *Corkscrew Suicide Dive *Suicide Dive *Roundhouse Kick *Martial Arts Kicks *Spinning Backfist *Double Underhook Backbreaker *Double Underhook DDT *Double Underhook Powerbomb *Split-Legged Moonsault *Frog Splash *Corkscrew Diving Leg Drop *Springboard Dropkick *Bulldog *Russian Leg Sweep (sometimes from the top rope) *Snap Suplex *Springboard Flying Crossbody *Styles-a-Rana (Hurricanrana Pin) *Styles Express (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) *Slingshot Hurricanrana *Standing shiranui (backflip three-quarter facelock reverse DDT) *Thesz Press *Tiger feint kick *Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors takedown *Top rope Headscissors takedown *Victory Roll pin attempt *Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) *The Paramour DDT (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent floated over into an Inverted DDT) *Reverse Frankensteiner *Inverted STF *Snake Eyes *Stylin' Leg Sweep (Headscissors attempt turned into a Russian Leg Sweep) *Boston Crap *Half-Legged Boston Crab Other Info Entrance Music *Bodies by Drowning Pool (2001 - 2003) (HPCW, DWF and early ECCW run) *Crawling by Linkin Park (2007 - 2008) (PHF and XWF) *Hot Dog by Limp Bizkit (2005 - 2006) (during his run with The MidEast Driveby Connection) (ECCW) *'Guerrilla Radio by Rage Against the Machine (2003 - 2005, 2009 - present) (ECCW and CWF) Nicknames *The Charasmatic Wonder *The High Flying Warrior *The Face Painted Warrior Managers *'Danielle Lopez '(fulltime manager) *'J.T. Banks '(tag team partner) *'James Baker '(occasional manager/leader of Da Xtreme Dynasty) *Frankie Styles *Ashley Rose Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers